Beginnings
by Juludy Lyd 0211
Summary: When Kagome is replaced by Kikyo on Inuyasha's behalf, she goes back to the modern world. In her time there, she meets a new girl, Reika. When the new girl becomes her new closes friend, she tells her everything and takes her to the well. They believe they're going to Sengoku Jidai, but its not what they expect. They need to get back. Bad Summary. Rated M just in case.
1. Home Is Where I Belong

**Hi! **

**This is just a short chapter that I have decided to write, please read, favourite or follow, and leave a comment for suggestions. I'm not sure where this story would go, but I know I won't be updating a lot due to exams and all that! Happy reading :D**

**~JuludyLyd0211**

* * *

_Beginnings..._

_Chapter 1: Home Is Where I Belong_

(~***~)

She watched the fire dance under the moonlight and reach for the stars like she has for the past four years. "Kagome." She heard a voice in the distance but paid no heed to it until a pair of hands began to shake her with force. "Kagome!" the voice yelled again.

A pair of dark browns eyes that matched hers were staring through the young miko but radiated a sense of concern. The figure of that belonged to a certain demon slayer whom has been concerned for the past few days. "Yes Sango? Are you okay?" the miko looked into the slayer's eyes and mimicked the look.

"You've been sitting there for a full ten minutes," the said young lady arched an eyebrow, "And _you_ are asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

"That's not true. I haven't sat here for ten minutes," the miko snapped, "Right Miroku?"

"True," he stated earning a smile from the miko in which soon became a frown, "You've been sitting there for a full twenty minutes."

"Did not," the miko murmured. Was she really that inattentive now a day?

The young miko knew what was wrong with her, but she would never admit it. Ever since the bitch, Kikyo, has arrived, she felt out of place and unwanted. Maybe she was being a bit too insecure but knowing the fact that it was Inuyasha that had invited the elder miko along made her cower in solemn. It was honestly an unpleasant feeling.

The young miko gave a big sigh, the jerk was somewhere with the elder miko and who knows what they're doing. She didn't want to know. He was always sending her mixed feelings, and she knew it was bad for her health and that she could leave any second. There was just one problem. She loved him and leaving him would rip her heart into two.

The demon slayer and the monk had retreated to the other side of the fire and began to make preparations for a good nights sleep. The miko looked down and smiled. Seeing Miroku and Sango together was enough to plaster a smile on her face.

Just then, the hanyou and elder miko came stalking back. The moonlight made the hayou's hair seem to glow and radiate, complementing the perfect structure of his face and bringing out the grin that was embedded on it. Something must have happened. Even the elder miko seemed to be a bit happy, not that she displayed much emotion in the first place. Kind of like an ancient Bella Swan from the _Twilight_ series her friends seem to like so much in the modern world.

"You look happy," the young miko stated as she stared at the fire, feeling a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Keh! Happy?" the hanyou thought for a moment and took a seat beside her, "Well, I guess."

She smiled to herself, continuing to eye the floor. The soil looks good. It's smooth and brown and dirty. It has accompanied her in the painful nights. What was she thinking? She mentally smacked herself. Kami has a weird sense of humor.

An awkward yet comfortable silence invaded between them. Kagome could tell that the elder miko and the hanyou were giving each other some looks. She was too captivated by the soil to care, no matter how jealous she was. After some time, "Kagome, do you not miss your family?"

Something was wrong. Inuyasha only cared about finding the shards. "Of course I miss them," she said but instead it came out as a whimper, "Why?"

"Then why don't you go visit them?" he asked, acting not at all like the Inuyasha she knew, "Go home and spend some time with family. We're quite close to the well."

"It's no biggie," the miko shrugged, "They know that I have duties here."

"Maybe that'll be good Kagome," the demon slayer overheard, "You have been here for over half a year, _without_ seeing your family. They'll miss you a lot."

The young miko looked up to see all eyes were on her. Expected. She looked around for a while. "Really, it's okay," she gave a warm smile.

"If you say so," Miroku shrugged before he went back to dusting the ground. Not that it would help a lot, but Kagome didn't say anything.

"Just go, my incarnation," the elder miko glared at her, "You're a burden to this group."

"What!?" Sango exclaimed as a her face paled, "She's been more help that you'd ever be Kikyo, and she would never be a burden. She's _our _friend, if not yours."

"Don't lie to yourself," Kikyo was calm and emotionless, "I have more experience in battlefield. She's an anchor to reaching our goals."

Sango was furious. She radiated furious and hatred. Inuyasha could tell, but so could Miroku and Kagome. It was true. Kagome knew she always had held the group down in some way, and she knew it. She knew it all along.

"Inuyasha?" the young miko's voice cracked as tears swelled up.

The hanyou looked down upon the ground, "You should go Kagome. You deserve a life in your world. Kikyo can replace you whilst you're gone."

"No one is replacing Kagome," Miroku defended as he tried to stop the angry Sango going into a rampage.

"Was that what you really wanted?" the young miko asked as she cried, "I don't have a chance of having a life in _my_ world anymore because I had sacrificed everything to be here. Not that _you'd_ understand and I'm sorry for being such a drag and a bother to your lives. I must have been a real pain to deal with."

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran. Away from the pain and sadness that she has coped with for the past three years. Sango was trying to run after her. "Let her go," she thought she heard Inuyasha say before Miroku began to insult the hanyou. The miko let the tears stream down her face until she reached the well.

At least Shippo would miss her, right?

The pain had been ceased by the stitches in her stomach as she wiped the tears away. She didn't want her mother to see her like this. Giving herself a big smile, she walked down the uneven path and towards the wooden well. The molded green blades prickled against her skin as she weaved her way through this dirt battlefield. The sky was clear, and it wasn't late at all but probably a dinnertime at home.

The thought of home was beyond welcoming. Kagome knew that Sango and Miroku would be worried, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. The hatred towards Inuyasha and Kikyo was throbbing through her veins. Their existence makes her want to puke in disgust. She wasn't going to comeback. Not this time.

She had reached the wooden well and almost by instinct, flung her legs to the other side and jumped into the depths and mysteries of time travel and magic. Finding herself at the base of a well again did not surprise the young miko. It was about time. She climbed up the stairs, hoping to be re-welcomed into the warmth of the distant family.

Bang!

Kagome had slammed the door open, "I'm home!"

She slipped out of her shoes and into a nice pair of warm and fluffy slippers. Thank kami her mother had left them there. The warmth of the fluffy slippers were making her tired, wobbly legs and the pain at the soles of her feet relax. It was a delightful feeling.

"Welcome home sweetie," her mum appeared from the kitchen, "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Her mother seemed fairly happy. "Did you get a boyfriend?" the daughter asked, waiting for gossip.

"What! No!" Miss Higurashi was shock, "Don't say such ridiculous things Kagome. I raised you better."

"I was just joking," the tired miko murmured, hinting a sign of disappointment.

She followed her mother patiently into the living room. Sota and Grandpa was sitting around the television, along with an unknown face. "Reika-chan!" the miko's mother chimed.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?" the head turned, revealing a girl with a smile plastered on her face as she got up.

"Kagome dear, meet Tsukino Reika," her mother smiled, "Reika-chan, meet my daughter, Kagome."

"Hi Kagome, your mother has told me much about you," the said girl smiled but it soon faded into a serious look. For a split second, Kagome recognized that face.

"Kagome?" her mother and the girl asked in unison.

"Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you," the miko smiled, "Could I call you Reika-chan?"

The girl laugh, "Lost in thought? I do that a lot. Just call me Reika and could I call you Kagome?"

"Sure," the miko liked the girl already.

"Anyway, Kagome, Reika will be staying here for university. She's the daughter of my old childhood friend. Get a long okay? Both of you," her mother smiled.

"No problemo Miss Higurashi," Reika returned the warm smile.

"I think so too," Kagome laughed.

* * *

"No way!" the miko slapped her hands on the living room floor.

"Yes way," her newfound friend smiled and laughed at her expression. They were talking a bit more about Reika as Kagome was trying to get to know the girl better. Just now, the girl had explained how she had pulled every single persons leg in the middle of a horror movie. Evil.

They have been laughing non-stop and Miss Higurashi had already told them multiple times to sleep. Neither of them had felt tired at all, so continued with their conversation. "Hey, Kagome?" the girl asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hangout tomorrow?" she smiled, "We can go shopping."

The miko gave it a thought. It was no doubt a fantastic idea. She hasn't been shopping since forever, and she really needed a new wardrobe. Besides, Inuyasha wasn't going to come for her and she wasn't going back any time soon. It would be a great idea.

"That would be awesome!" the miko finally replied.

"Great!" the girl's eyes sparkled, "I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Same. My legs are aching," she watched the girl get up and leave, shortly doing the same.

"Goodnight Kagome," Reika smiled, "It was really nice to get to know you."

"Ditto that," Kagome returned the smile, "Night!"

The miko had finally found another living human being that was as talkative as her. Knowing that someone that would and could converse with her non-stop until two at night was a relieving kind of feeling.

With some effort, she had dragged her way upstairs and into her room. A beautiful, well-fluffed bed was made for her, waiting for her arrival. The look of the silky soft fabric was tempting and alluring. It was enough to make her want to collapse in exhaustion.

Taking her eyes off the fabric, she walked towards the metal window frames. Brushing away the thin fabric, she peered outside and into the courtyard. No signs of a silver haired hanyou. She sighed. Why would he ever come anyway?

Flopping onto the bed, she rolled over and switched off the lights before making herself comfortable. The feeling of an actual mattress under her weight was heavenly as it engulfed her into a sea of endless dreams.

* * *

Shippo was more than ready to attack.

Sango fired the alarm.

The young fox kit was throwing multiple items at the hanyou. Food, toys, bowls, wooden planks, you name it. They were all poised and ready to aim for Inuyasha, and they were fired. As soon as Shippo threw his entire plate of food in Inuyasha's face, he got up, prepared to attack the child. Kikyo held him back as Sango interrupted, "Shippo, don't throw food at Inuyasha."

The hanyou smiled.

She then added, "Eat the food first. He isn't worth dirt, not to mention food."

The hanyou glared at her, "Kagome will comeback by tomorrow night and it's not my fault she ran away."

"How would you know?" the fox kit asked, clearly angry, "And if it's not your fault, then who's is it?"

"She always have," the hanyou was reassuring himself and the fox kit, "She'll come back apologizing tomorrow."

Sango glared at the stubborn hanyou, "Actually, Miroku and I was discussing about this later last night and we came to a conclusion that Kagome will not come back. Not any time soon and not any time later. She won't come back forever."

Shippo was now crying. Inuyasha knew the demon slayer was right, but chose otherwise. "Keh! Then so be it," he muttered, "We don't need her anyway."

"Nor do we need _you_ Inuyasha," Sango stated, "If Kagome isn't coming back, we will separate ways. Miroku, Shippo and I will stay here until she returns. You can go on your own terms."

"Yeah!" Shippo said in between tears, "We're going to wait for Kagome, unlike you, you jerk."

The fox kit left Kaede's hut and ran outside. Knowing that his mother-like companion, Kagome, had left without saying goodbye had hurt enough, but to know that she'd never come back felt as if a hundred daggers was stabbed into his heart at the same time. He cried and cried even as his aunt came over to comfort him. He cried.

"Its okay Shippo," Sango said patting the fox kit's head in a simultaneous motion, "It's okay."

Shippo knew Sango was reassuring herself too, but that didn't matter. He needed the reassurance and their quiet endless minutes were soon joined by Miroku as they all headed towards the well and sat there, waiting for Kagome to just pop up.

Inuyasha watched his friends despair in a distance. Did they really think that he doesn't care? Knowing Kagome left hurts, but it wasn't his fault she couldn't take the truth. Sure, he might have a bit mean and rude, but she'd comeback, right?

He turned around, and left the place where they had gathered as they mourned. It wasn't like Kagome was dead, so why should he care? That was all that ran through his mind.

That was all he could think and do, as he returned to Kikyo's side.

* * *

**Doesn't everyone hate Kikyo? No?**

**Please stay tuned, I feel really hyped up now, so you maybe expecting a chapter in a day or two, depends when I finish the chapter. Please favourite, follow and comment your suggestions. Anything helps!**

**~JuludyLyd0211**


	2. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Hello!**

**Here is another chapter from me! Hope you'd enjoy it. I had fun insulting Kikyo...hehehehe! Might have rushed this a little though... XD**

**~Juludy Lyd 0211**

* * *

_Beginnings..._

_Chapter 2: Can You Keep A Secret?_

_(~***~)_

Kagome looked into her friend's dark eyes. They were glimmering under the artificial light from the hanging bulb as the moving pictures flashed across the screen. She was really glad to have met a friend like Reika. Smart, funny and a listener. And, she forgot, a modern, everyday person that does _not _carry a sword twenty-four seven. Reika was pretty, beautiful even, but the way she dressed and acted proved that she didn't know.

From what the miko has heard from the young girl, she has never ever went on a date and was bullied her entire life. How does the miko know so much? She stayed home for the past week, and still there was no sign of a certain hanyou, and who cares?

Stop fooling yourself, you want him to come running. Also, don't be so dramatic, it's only been six days, and that's technically not a week.

Was that really what she thought? Her subconscious was being a bit too smark. The miko mentally slapped herself. She needed to direct her attention else where, being lovesick wasn't healthy. She studied the girl's appearance. A baggy white tee with splashes of paint marks and a pair of torn up jeans, complemented with a pair of nerdy, black-framed glasses. Stereotypical. She looked to the young girl's eyes again. "Hey, Reika?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"You know the green kimono you bought the other day," she smiled.

The girl returned the smile, "Yeah?"

"Could you go try it on?"

"Sure," Reika said as she hopped on to her feet and left to her room. Moments later, she came back in a beautiful silk emerald green kimono and made a few twirls along the way. Her jet-black curls complemented the green kimono and her delicate face along with the awkward smile, reminding Kagome of royalty during the Sengoku Jidai.

"You look beautiful!" the miko complemented.

"Thank you, but please, don't joke around. I know that you're just trying to say something nice," she murmured back.

"What! No! I meant that from the bottom of my heart," Kagome drew a cross on her heart and the girl laughed, "Anyway, I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time but could I show you my biggest secret? I feel like I can trust you."

"That would be an honor," the young girl bowed.

Dragging the girl out of the house, the miko was determined to show her new best friend the well, Sengoku Jidai and the existence of demons. It's a lot to take in, and she knows that, but Reika gave her a feeling that made her trust her. A lot.

She grabbed an already packed yellow bag. Why was it already packed? She was expecting for a certain hanyou to come, and it was good to plan ahead, right? Anyway, with some effort, the miko had dragged the girl towards the well and watched the young girl arch an eyebrow in questioning.

"Your biggest secret is a well?" she gave Kagome a dumbfounded look.

"I guess. Come on," the miko laughed. She climbed onto the side of the well and pulled the girl up along with her.

"We're not committing suicide, are we?" the girl eyes widened as she stared into the vast space of darkness that had sent tremors and mystery into her veins.

"Nope!"

"Okay," she was already breathless.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you seem so scared?"

"I'm on the side of the well and I never said I trusted the well. It hasn't gained my trust yet," Reika looked at the miko and gave a goofy smile.

"Well, you're going to have to," the miko hadn't even finished her sentence when she had dragged a screaming girl down the well as she laughed.

* * *

Reika could swear that Kagome was crazy.

The girl was laughing to our deaths. It's not that she didn't believe in her new friend or anything like that, but they just jumped off the side of a well. To their deaths, she might as well add.

Okay, she admitted it. She didn't really like the well. Reika didn't trust the well at all. The well could have a double face and a huge appetite for human girls for all she knows and might be hiding some sort of hairy monsters.

The never-ending laughs coming from Kagome's mouth is proving her statement true. Oh boy! _Biggest mistake of life: made a friend that loves jumping into wells._ She squinted her eyes as she noted to herself.

Wait. Why wasn't there water?

Her eyes shot up and looked around. Blue and white shinning jewels had painted her surroundings like stars in the heavenly midnight sky. She was in heaven and she wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come as she tried to control the tingly feeling all around her.

She blinked. Now, Reika was standing on a soiled covered ground at the bottom of a well. She touched her arms and legs. It was a relief to know they were still there. Only difference. There was a sky.

"I'm in heaven, aren't I?" Reika asked the still laughing miko.

The girl wiped away the tears of joy, "I wish we were, but no. We're not."

"Why would you want to go to heaven? You have to die first," she was shocked yet relieved that she wasn't dead.

"I didn't think of that," the girl tapped her chin, "Anyway, lets go up."

The girl made her way to a ladder made of veins and climbed up as if she'd been doing this all her life. With grace, she had already made it halfway to the top as a dumbfounded college student still stood at the bottom. Yes. That was her, the infamous chicken, Tsukino Reika. Give a round of applause.

_Shut up sub-conscious._

"Reika! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind," Kagome yelled.

She scurried to the veins and pulled herself up. This was going to be a long journey. Did Reika forget to mention that she was **not **an athlete?

After a year or two, a lot of thinking and some insulting, she had finally made it to the top to see a smiling Kagome dancing around the fields. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"What made you so fast?" the girl was panting.

Putting an arm around Reika, "Don't overreact!"

"I'm not. I'm being human," she gave the miko a glare and received a laugh in return. She was going to say something, until she turned to see her surroundings.

A quiet un-touched field of green blades as they swayed around the vast spaces of land along with the summer breeze; spectacular. Nothing could compare to the smell of nature. Where were they?

Reika could swear that there was a pavement road and buildings around here before. Almost like sensing her confusion, Kagome says, "Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai."

The words rung in her head as Kagome's voice is stuck on repeat in her head. What? Sengoku Jidai? Like the family story? The bedtime story about the magic well that her grandfather always told of? What? What's going on here?

With time she had processed everything in the tiny brain that she held. "Y-you're saying that we just traveled through time to the Sengoku Jidai by jumping through a well," she stuttered.

"Yup!" Kagome seemed oblivious.

She laughed as she processes this big secret, "Aw Man! I wanted to see the Sci-fi movie kind of portals, or like Monster Inc."

Kagome laughed along.

Before she could ask all the questions that were bombarding her mind and sub-conscious, a voice had called out in the distance. "Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome turned her head to the sound of the voice as a kid, no more than 13 years of age, probably younger, came running towards them with a pair of fox ears and tail. "Shippo!" Kagome called back as she embraced the boy into a hug as he cried.

What? What was going on here? Why does he have fox ears and a tail? What? No. It's a dream. No one can have fox ears and tails unless they were in a fairytale…or could they?

* * *

Reika's jaw was hanging as she tried to interpret everything that was going on and Shippo was enjoying her confusion with curiosity and surprise.

"S-so, you're saying, that in the Sengoku Jidai there are demons and half-demons," she pointed from the fox kit to the young miko with disbelief, "You found out about this well when you accidentally fell in and found out you're a miko that has to take charge of _the_ shikon no tama. There is a bad guy called Naraku that has been taking the shards and you're here to retrieve them with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and…the bitch?"

The fire cat purred.

"And Kirara? Oh, and Inuyasha has an evil brother called Sesshomaru? Though I am starting to like this brother."

Shippo already liked this lady. She had called Kikyo, the bitch. "Yes pretty much," Kagome smiled not bothering to correct the girl.

The said girl gulped and looked from Kagome, Sango, Miroku and finally to himself before grinning, "Okay. Now that I know that my history-sensei has been teaching me the _wrong _stuff for the past year or so, I can now learn the _real_ stuff. "

The young miko laughed, "I knew you'd be able to take this alright! Well, better than me at least."

"I'm not. I just didn't bother to express my confusion because I realized that this was all real the moment I had tripped and faced floored the ground," the girl blinked. The monk and demon slayer laughed at the oblivious girl as she chuckled a little too.

Shippo wouldn't understand the confusion of the girl, but he was pretty sure she was pretty embarrassed. Especially since Miroku had yet given another children speech, but what made the fox kit really impressed was how the lady had taken the situation.

She laughed and had bluntly rejected him.

She didn't get mad like how Sango and Kagome did, but had made a joke about it even when Miroku was a total stranger. Shippo smiled, "Reika-nee-san, are you and Kagome going to stay."

The said girl smiled, "That's not for me to decide."

Shippo gave Kagome his pouty face, causing Kagome to give a wry smile, "I'm sorry Shippo, but I don't know."

"Please Kagome," the fox kit begged, "I hated every moment and day with Inuyasha around."

The fire cat purred and nodded its head.

"How about this?" Kagome smiled in thought, "We'll see how the rest of today goes before I decide."

Everyone smiled. These warm smiles were soon replaced by a mutual look or frowns, apart from the young lady, as the door of Kaede's hut opened. Revealing an emotionless miko, Kikyo, and the most loathed hanyou of all time, Inuyasha.

Fantastic.

Reika got up and left their warm cuddly circle as Inuyasha spoke. "See, I told you she'd come back. Who are you?"

The hanyou glared at Reika.

"Reika. Tsukino Reika," she faked a smile, "You must be the jerk ass hanyou and un-dead bitch. You're not welcomed here."

She pushed the two out and slammed the door in their face. Whilst leaning against the now-being-banged-on door, she grabbed the nearest metal heavy object and pulled it across the room with some help of Miroku.

"Can't even beat a girl in strength, eh?" she asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" it was obvious that the hanyou was mad, but nobody showed any signs of care.

"I said: YOU GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL AND SHE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CHOSE TO BE WITH A ZOMBIE OF A BITCH!"

"Zombie?" they asked.

Kagome and Reika laughed. "Creatures that come back to life to eat one's brains and hearts," Kagome said as she did an imitation.

"Now that's an insult," Sango chuckled.

Reika smiled.

"LET US IN!" the hanyou banged on the door again.

"Nobody gets to be in a 1 meter radius around my friends. Especially when they have hurt them so badly," her nose flared, "I'll give you a shovel and you can go dig up a hole and go die in it. Just go hope that your brother would be decent enough and do you a favor and kill you. You deserve it."

Everyone was speechless, even the mad hanyou whom was outside.

"What?" she frowned, "I don't like un-loyal friends whom can actually stand hurting their own friends."

Kagome got up and embraced the girl in a tight hug. "Thank you, Reika," she was crying and Reika knew it.

"There, there," the new comer whispered, "It'll be alright."

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't expecting to have a door slammed in his face.

Not today, not tomorrow and certainly not in his lifetime. The hanyou had just returned from the forest with the elder miko after their talk. Like always. Now, he was so confused, that nothing made sense.

The hanyou knew that what he did was kind of mean and harsh, but he wasn't going to apologize especially when it was Kagome's fault for running away and it was her fault that a door had just slammed in his face. It was also her fault that he must now just sleep in the wild. Not that he cared.

What was wrong with just wanting to not lose someone that you had already lost once? Just because he wanted to protect Kikyo doesn't mean that he didn't like Kagome. Apart from that, he had expected the young miko to understand.

He was in the wrong, and Inuyasha knew it. He wants to apologize, but he can't do it. The hanyou was determined to apologize before the miko comes running to him, apologizing for something that she didn't do again. It had pained his heart to see her so sad and vulnerable.

"Inuyasha?" a voice said. It was Kikyo.

"Yes, Kikyo?"

"Are you alright? You seem…distracted," she frowned.

"Keh! Me? Distracted? You must be joking!" he turned to look at the un-dead miko to find her not even paying attention. Right. It was always like this. Kagome would have laughed.

He mentally slapped himself.

He could hear the noise of laughing and clanging coming from the small hut. He could smell the happy emotions that were stirring inside, and he could smell the tears and worry that were once there.

He missed them.

He had made a decision that ruined and now changed his life. He had distant himself from the group that had cared for him and left them for a dead stranger. He had lost their love, and he knew, she would _never_ take him back.

Meanwhile, Kagome had finally decided to stay for the night.

One thing she did not want was a crying Shippo but she knew that the fox kit would have understood if she did leave. Right now, that didn't matter. It was just the miko, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, Reika and Reika's unexpected skill for cooking that had dominated this small hut.

It's true. Reika could cook.

It wasn't five stars, but it was much better than Kagome herself. The miko would guess that this is what multi-talented means. "You're a great cook Reika-nee," Shippo chimed whilst chugging down his food.

"Arigato!" she grinned.

"You have so many talents," the miko said, "I'm jealous."

"That's not true Kagome! I might know bits and things, but I would prefer to be good at fewer things and be able to perfect all of those skills. That would make me more successful than knowing lots of things, yet not be good at them."

Sango thought for a moment, "True."

Each one of them gave in comments and they started some small talk. Dinner had gone passed smoothly. But since then, a moment of silence and intense thinking was shared between the group as they got prepared for bed.

All Kagome could thing of was Inuyasha and how he had been with Kikyo. Again. It pained her heart to know that the time that she had spent waiting for the hanyou was the time he had spent with Kikyo.

They might have made out and did _it_ for all she knows, but why should she care? It was none of her business. He likes Kikyo. Not her.

Even with such great friends around her, she was in pain. She was a fool to think that Inuyasha would ever change and truly love her. She was a fool to think that he'd ever forget about Kikyo.

He was now different and distant. He wasn't her Inuyasha anymore. He's too far out of her league. For all she knew, he would _never _want her anymore.

* * *

**Hi again!**

**How did you like that? Favourite, Follow or leave a review! I'd try and upload a new chap on Sunday. I have a Japanese test on Friday so no free time for me (I'm not Japanese). See ya soon!**

**~Juludy Lyd 0211**


End file.
